


Meditatio

by Elhen



Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime), Ghost in the Shell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changing Tenses, Crossover, Fantastic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: Мир складывается из множества, может быть, совершенно незначительных шагов, мыслей, слов, надежд, улыбок, чувств, расчетов, снов, встреч, взглядов и воспоминаний. Составляющие каждый раз могут быть разными, но всегда мир начинается с вечного вопроса «Кто я?» и осознания себя как личности.





	Meditatio

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ghost in the Proxy на ЗФБ 2017.

1\. Awakening

Застывший в бесполезной молитве с поднятыми к вечно хмурому небу руками авторейв вызывает чувство то ли отвращения, то ли недоумения. Однако Рил почти сразу забывает о нем: все ее мысли занимает теперь отпечаток странной угловатой ладони с нечеловечески длинными пальцами. Что-то происходит в Ромдо, в этом сером неизменном раю, где иногда кажется, что нет никакой разницы, жив ты или мертв. Есть и другой вариант: что-то происходит с ней самой (усталость? болезнь? сумасшествие?), все остальное — лишь следствие. Рил не знает, какой вариант нравится ей больше. Но понимает, что остановиться уже не в силах, — после того, как на запотевшем стекле в ванной появляется надпись, выведенная чужой рукой.

Вместо памяти — оглушающая пустота, словно до этого момента ничего не было: ни мира, ни его самого. А вот теперь настало время начала — чего именно, пока непонятно. Впрочем, он и не задумывается. Лицо напротив не вызывает никаких мыслей, но он вглядывается в него так, будто только-только появившемуся миру придет преждевременный конец, если он отвернется. Это лицо кажется до боли знакомым. В чужих испуганных глазах отражается белая маска. А потом приходит смерть, и мир снова падает в бездну, сжимается в точку, исчезает в пустоте.

2\. Confession

Поначалу Рил чувствует только злость. Злость на весь мир вокруг: на Бюро безопасности, пытающееся скрыть правду, на Игги, чьи слова звучат раздражающе разумно, но только если забыть о его стертой памяти, на собственного деда, дергающего, словно незримый кукловод, ниточки у нее за спиной. За этими не слишком достойными для достойного гражданина чувствами скрывается еще одно: злость на саму себя — за беспомощность, незнание, непонимание, растерянность, страх. Рил больше не верит в этот рай, где разгуливают чудовища. На ее ладони лежит кулон Винсента — словно ключ, что выпустит ее из тюрьмы, или, по крайней мере, откроет дверь, за которой лежит дорога, ведущая к истине.

Все происходит в одно мгновение: капли крови разлетаются в воздухе, катится вниз коляска, Пино падает на колени. В потоке нахлынувших чувств она впервые осознает себя — посреди кошмара и смерти — и это так невыносимо больно и прекрасно, что она замирает и не шевелится, наверное, целую вечность. По крайней мере, так говорят ей чувства. Согласно датчикам времени, проходит ровно полминуты — и остановившийся (с ее точки зрения) мир приходит в движение.

Рауль неверящим взглядом смотрит на разворачивающуюся перед ним трагедию. Происходящее отражается в его глазах, навсегда застывает в мертвой глубине зрачков — гибель маленького личного мира опережает гибель мира реального, предваряет ее и, возможно, определяет, как мысль, которая в будущем превратится в действие. Отчаяние порождает внутри него бесконечную все расширяющуюся пустоту. В ней исчезают вопросы Кристевы, и сначала Рауль не понимает, что она говорит, — не понимает, как вообще кто-то может говорить, дышать, продолжать существовать в подобном мире. Ему требуется совсем немного времени, чтобы взять себя в руки, оценить обстановку и начать отдавать приказы, не замечая, как чудовище в его сердце, — которое скрывается в каждом человеке — поднимает голову.

3\. Mazecity

Они все блуждают в потемках. Город-лабиринт — снаружи, запутанный лабиринт мыслей, воспоминаний и чувств — внутри. И все они ищут одно и то же, только называют это по-разному: правдой, собой, выходом, правильным путем, ответами на вопросы — бесконечная игра в слова не меняет истинный смысл.

Ромдо кажется Винсенту живым. Этот город не хочет ни принять его, ни отпустить. Только сжимает вокруг свои стены, словно бы намекая, что выхода нет. Поэтому, когда ветер бьет в лицо и треплет волосы, по сравнению с унылым серым существованием, чужим неприятием, недавней погоней и ощущением потерянности даже свое падение Винсент готов назвать свободой.

Пино боится. Новое чувство непривычно, странно, и от него как будто ноет где-то внутри. Оно заставляет бежать все дальше и, наверное, ведет к спасению. Ромдо не нужны зараженные авторейвы. Зараженным авторейвам не нужен Ромдо. Пино думает, что Винсент тоже заразился, когда встречает его, — достойные граждане не сбегают из рая вместе с инфицированными Когито. Но она этому рада, без Винсента было бы слишком одиноко. Пино боится одиночества.

Рауль с размаху ударяет пальцами по клавишам пианино. Ни музыка, ни эти резкие звуки, похожие на стоны, не спасают от оглушающей пустоты внутри. Раулю кажется, что он стал камнем, застыл, превратился в авторейва, подхватив вирус, противоположный по своему действию Когито. Но чувства исчезли не до конца, Рауль знает, что стоит задуматься о случившемся, как… Поэтому он не думает, не вспоминает; делает только то, что должен. И все-таки не может сдержать дрожь в голосе, когда Винсент Лоу ускользает из его рук: слишком велико нахлынувшее на него разочарование.

Все мысли Дедала заняты Рил. Всегда. Это такое же абсолютное правило, как то, что город Ромдо — рай. Даже во сне ничего не меняется. Дедалу снится высокая башня и Рил внутри, под защитой надежных стен, в полной безопасности, вдали от опасного мира, окружающего лабиринт. А лабиринт в свою очередь окружает башню, и никакие чудовища никогда не смогут пробраться туда и похитить принцессу. Дедал морщится, но не просыпается. Он пока еще помнит, что в центре лабиринта обязательно должно быть чудовище. Вот только город Ромдо — его город, город-во-сне — неправильный лабиринт, в сердце которого прячется отчаянная фантазия ребенка, мечтающего о любви, искаженное, чудовищное представление об исполнении желаний.

Рил снова злится, на этот раз на пропавшего куда-то Винсента. Ей кажется, что стоит его найти, — и правда о Ромдо раскроется во всем своем ужасном великолепии. В ладонь врезается цепочка от кулона Винсента. Почему-то Рил успокаивает это прикосновение, и ожидание становится не таким невыносимым. А потом она наконец находит Винсента — и опять теряет, теперь уже навсегда. Рил хотела бы забыть его голос, полный боли и отчаяния, но знает, что этому желанию не суждено сбыться. Последнее, что она видит, — широко открытые глаза Винсента.

Людям свойственно блуждать в потемках, не видя путь, людям свойственно забывать то, что кажется им ненужным, странным, не вписывающимся в их картину мира — так разум пытается защититься от безумия и сохранить целостность. Винсент и Рил, Пино и Рауль, Дедал и многие другие, жители Ромдо и остальных городов, беглецы, изгнанники и не совсем люди — все они не помнят, забыли или считают неважным, одно и то же: если дороги расходятся, это еще не значит, что они не могут снова пересечься однажды в будущем. Незримые связи накрепко соединяют этот мир.

***

Иногда он покидал башню — сердце города — и незаметной тенью скользил между домов. Лабиринт улиц был хорошо знаком ему. В любой момент времени он легко мог представить себе этот маленький мир, сверху накрытый куполом, как чьей-то холодной жесткой ладонью. Но сегодня он снова сидел наверху, где в каждой детали сквозило обещание ясного неба и солнца — обещание предательства и смерти. Он уже понял, что заблудился во сне, вспомнил, что чудовище, запертое в лабиринте, — это он сам. «Идеальный обман, — с горечью думал он, — спрятать предательство во сне о предательстве». Истина была одна, как и выход: вспомнить все и проснуться. Путь оставался не известен.

В фальшивом придуманном мире его роль была велика и многогранна: наблюдатель и суфлер, дирижер и рассказчик, бог и чудовище. Рожденный создателем, он не мог не творить. Город — он назвал его Ромдо — носил отпечаток его души. Если бы он понял чужой замысел раньше, то попытался бы разрушить свое творение. Но теперь было поздно. Он любил свои несовершенные создания — и ненавидел, желал уничтожить их — и спасти.

Замкнутый круг ненависти и любви не давал ему покоя. И еще — память, отрывочная, нечеткая. И ужасная мысль о том, что его пробуждение убьет оставшихся во сне. Он поклялся разорвать этот круг: найти выход из лабиринта или убить чудовище. Один путь нарушил бы проклятый сон, другой лишил бы его надежды. Он дергал за ниточки, и весь мир казался ему сценой, по которой бродили живые куклы. Сам же он прятался в тени. Представление шло полным ходом.

4\. Futu-risk

«В разговорах о свободе на развалинах мира, посреди мусора и отходов, нет никакого смысла», — думает Винсент, хотя и не против провести вот так целую вечность. Слушать тихую музыку Пино, слушать чужие голоса, не двигаться, забыться, не думать, ни о чем не думать, уснуть навек... По сравнению с ужасом бегства и неопределенностью будущего такая жизнь кажется ему вполне приемлемой — наверное, секунды четыре. А потом Винсент снова задается вечным с некоторых пор вопросом «Что делать?» и снова не находит ответ.

Люди, выжившие за пределами рая, не могут не знать, как устроен этот мир. Поэтому Винсент ловит каждое их слово, словно божественное откровение. «Прекрасный город», — говорит ему Худи, и многие определенно с ним согласны. И тем не менее все они бросили Ромдо (или Ромдо бросил их) и теперь сидят на берегу реки в ожидании счастья. Винсент пока не может понять, что ему здесь не нравится.

Как Ромдо оказывается ложным раем, так и это место совсем не похоже на ад. Скучное, серое, застывшее в своей неизменности местечко, где ничего не происходит. Не происходило. «Безопасности нет нигде», — понимает Винсент, не зная, что чужая чудовищная улыбка на мгновение искривила его рот. Будущее скрыто, словно небо, затянутое серыми облаками. Неизвестность по-прежнему пугает, ведь она не подчиняется ни откровениям на краю мира, ни чужим словам, ни попыткам услышать пророчество от тех, кто даже не властен над собственной судьбой. Винсент чувствует: что-то меняется, в нем самом, вокруг, причины и следствия складываются в головоломку, недостающие детали, будто мусор из Ромдо, свалены в кучу где-то глубоко в сознании или плывут в незримых водах памяти.

Винсенту не очень нравится мир, который он видит, но если он закроет глаза, то рискует оступиться. В конце концов, тот, кто закрывает глаза, прячась от мира, вряд ли достигнет своей цели.

***

В башне, по крайней мере, на самом ее верху всегда царила мертвая тишина. Даже когда он, не в силах вынести одиночество, начинал вслух разговаривать сам с собой, слова словно вязли в густом сонном воздухе, и, в конце концов, он замолкал, засыпая. Сны во сне казались жестокой насмешкой, напоминанием о беспомощности, наказанием за какой-то проступок, о котором он почему-то забыл.

Сны обычно делились на четыре категории: ложные сны о прошлом, полные надежды и страха сны о пробуждении, гневные и горькие сны о мести и сны, которые он не помнил. Иногда бывали и исключения. Недавно ему приснилось, что он заперт в странной пустой комнате, где все стены были исписаны повторяющимися словами «Прокси Первый». «Мое имя», — подумал он, а когда открыл глаза, его лицо было мокрым от слез. В другой раз ему приснилось, что он — всего лишь тень, жалкая копия никчемного создателя, который даже не дал ему нормального имени. Ему слышится тихий шепот: «Номера душам — чтобы не привязываться; номера мирам — чтобы не потеряться».

5\. Tasogare

Винсент и здесь, вне купола Ромдо, чувствует себя чужим, ненужным, мешающимся — с самого начала чувствовал, только не хотел замечать. Ложь Худи ничего не меняет. Появление Рил ничего не меняет. Это ощущение — как чей-то пристальный взгляд между лопаток, как собственная рука, опущенная в бездну, — кто знает, какие там водятся чудовища.

Впрочем, мир все равно меняется. Независимо от чужих стараний, независимо от желаний самого Винсента, словно ему нигде нет места — под этими серыми облаками. Вечные сумерки везде, вечный сон, благословенный покой совсем рядом — стоит только вернуться в Ромдо, стоит только закрыть глаза и забыть, забыться… Винсент знает, что это невозможно. Хотя пробовал раньше и продолжает свои бесполезные попытки сейчас. Кажется, что притвориться глухонемым, — безумно легко: натянуть на лицо ворот, отвернуться, не видеть, не слышать, молчать. Получалось плохо. С тех пор ничего не изменилось.

Внешний мир совсем не такой, как Рил себе представляла, как ей говорили. Она чувствует себя обманутой. Ненужные хлопоты — вот как теперь называется правда. Ей хочется то ли смеяться, то ли плакать. Еще очень хочется стукнуть мямлю Винсента и стереть с лица земли это нелепое поселение. Может быть, тогда получится сделать вид, что ничего не было, притвориться, что все нормально. Но реальность словно оживляет самые страшные тайные кошмары Рил: озвучивающий ее мысли Винсент, появление Прокси, невозможность связаться с Ромдо и вернуться обратно в привычный и знакомый рай.

В жизни Рауля теперь есть место только чудовищам. Будущее никак не наступает, то будущее, которое он так ждал, уже никогда и не наступит. «Сумерки, — думает Рауль. — Эти сумерки предвещают долгую страшную ночь». Зато прошлое словно никуда и не девается. В памяти раз за разом прокручиваются недавние события. Винсент Лоу. Чудовище. Кровь. Кровь. Ничего, кроме смерти и пустоты. Слова оказываются не важны, действия не способны никого спасти. Впрочем, Рауль знает, кто виноват в крушении его мира; нарушивший закон будет наказан. Все просто: причины порождают следствия, следствия становятся причинами. Улыбка на губках Рауля напоминает мертвую улыбку статуи — или чудовища.

В мире без солнца сумерки укутывают землю. В этих сумерках рождается решение Винсента вернуться — туда, где все началось. Отравленный грязный воздух проникает в легкие, и Рил теряет сознание. Рауль невидящим взглядом смотрит в глаза своего отражения. Приходит время менять старые иллюзии на новые.

6\. Domecoming

Винсент чувствует, что Ромдо больше не отпустит его, и твердо знает, что ничего уже не будет, как прежде. Дело не в городе, дело в нем самом. Внешний мир, скрывающийся за защитным куполом, поначалу менял Винсента постепенно и незаметно — а теперь стало поздно притворяться и скрывать эти изменения. На самом деле выбранный им путь вперед тоже является возвращением. Говорят, что забытое можно вспомнить, если попасть туда, где появились утраченные воспоминания. Винсент собирается проверить эту теорию.

Худи неверящим взглядом обводит Ромдо. Город ничуть не изменился, такой же прекрасный и светлый, равнодушный и по-прежнему бесконечно далекий, полный тайн и чудовищ. Ему даже кажется, что он слышит тихую музыку и видит танцующие фигурки. Худи закрывает глаза и еле слышно шепчет: «С возвращением домой». Стрелки часов продолжают движение. На полу лежит изломанная фигурка деревянного солдатика.

Рил не помнит полета в Ромдо. Холод, страх, боль, непроницаемую темноту, чувство потери, бессильную злость, раздражающую слабость, беспомощность, странные зыбкие сны, тревожные глаза Винсента — помнит. Не уверена, что из этого было на самом деле, однако помнит. Что именно из случившегося или привидевшегося не дает ей покоя, Рил пока не понимает, как не понимает, почему начинает задыхаться в родном городе, вне которого когда-то не могла представить не только свою, но и чужие жизни. «С возвращением домой!» Дедала режет ей слух, пусть даже он так и не произносит эти слова.

***

Прокси Первому нравилось чувствовать себя кукловодом. Все эти люди, остальные Прокси, авторейвы следовали его плану, и не подозревали об этом. Обманывать, запутывать, прятать, менять детали было легко. Впрочем, он готов был на что угодно, только бы избавиться от гнетущего чувства безнадежности — даже покориться судьбе. Прокси Первый решил создать лабиринт, множество переплетающихся лабиринтов, где выход из одного ведет в центр другого, чтобы невозможно было понять, где кончается дорога.

Теперь оставалось только ждать. Винсент Лоу старательно блуждал в лабиринте, и чем усерднее он бежал от своей судьбы, тем вернее к ней приближался. Прокси Первый знал, что однажды Винсент — нет, Эрго, отражение его отчаяния и воплощение его надежды — убьет своего создателя, тем самым вырвав из ловушки сна. Прокси Первый не знал только, к чему именно приведет его смерть: к пробуждению в настоящем мире или вечному покою, и что случится с несчастным оставленным миром. Может быть, его побег обречет кого-то вечно скитаться по лабиринту в поисках несуществующего чудовища.

7\. re-l124c41+

Владения Дедала напоминают лабиринт, и Рил все время кажется, что вот-вот из-за угла вылезет чудовище, а то и не одно. Впрочем, все чудовища и так рядом с ней. Все чудовища — всегда внутри. Только от них — вызывающих непрошеные мысли, горькие и безнадежные, как открывшаяся истина, — избавиться куда труднее.

Пустынные коридоры, редкие авторейвы, спешащие по каким-то делам, — конечно, это всего лишь малая часть Ромдо, но Рил совсем не чувствует радости от возвращения, только настороженность: все здесь словно дышит опасностью, все стало чужим и непривычным. Босые ступни скользят по полу, однако она даже не замечает холод. Мир вокруг изменился, прежний ложный мир стал другим, ненадежным и куда более огромным, чем раньше. Мир вышел за пределы города — это пугает и одновременно притягивает ее. Рил знает, что ненадолго останется в Ромдо.

Однажды начав поиск правды, человек уже не может остановиться. Вот истина, закон и ее будущее. Временное возвращение назад — не задержка. Рил понимает это, когда в самом центре города, где тени искажают лица людей, получает свои ответы — по крайней мере, часть из них — слушая откровения Дедала о чудовищах и богах. «Знания приближают к истине, но не к счастью», — думает Рил. Готовность платить по счетам и отбросить прошлое, смелость сделать первый шаг — вот ключ от двери, ведущей прочь из надоевшего рая.

Дедал устало прикрывает глаза. В темноте холодным голубым сиянием мерцает экран. Цена истины оказывается высока. Впрочем, ложь делает эту цену вполне приемлемой.

***

Последнее время Прокси Первый спал без сновидений, стоило закрыть глаза, и теплая темнота мягко укутывала его, даря подобие покоя и надежности. Иногда в этой темноте словно разгорались звезды, сияли яркие крошечные огоньки, и тогда ему казалось, что он наконец познал истину — вечную и неизменную, застывшую, как ледяной океан.

Эта правда-из-сна состояла в том, что мир был пустотой, но пустотой, наполненной смыслом, и звезды — чужие далекие миры — соединялись между собой тонкими невидимыми линиями; в этой паутине он осознал свое могущество и свою слабость — и равнодушие создателя (где-то за границей переплетенных нитей). Холодный разум Прокси Первого блуждал в лабиринте снов. А вокруг вспыхивали и гасли многочисленные созвездия.

8\. Shining sign

...Пустынные сумрачные земли навевали тоску. Спутники Винсента умирали один за другим, и в конце концов остался лишь он. И еще Пино. Впрочем, считались ведь только люди. Дрожащий в сером воздухе призрачный свет прожектора наводил на мысли о приведениях. Человек, зараженный авторейв и бесконечные мили пути — при таком раскладе несложно было сойти с ума. Временами Винсент думал, что они никогда не достигнут цели. Но даже бессмысленный полет-поиск казался лучше смиренного, безвольного ожидания смерти. «Бездействие рождает сомнение, сомнение не позволяет двигаться вперед». Чьи это были слова, Винсент не помнил. Память о цели — вот что не давало ему сойти с ума, если, конечно, он уже не сошел с ума, давным-давно, в прошлой беспамятной жизни, когда, охваченный безумием, стер все свои воспоминания.

В Харос они попали совершенно случайно. Пино все твердила о каком-то загадочном свете, мрачные люди с усталыми, словно высеченными из камня лицами припомнили легенду о спящем под землей чудовище, которое хранит мир в этом забытом всеми богами городе. Пино хотела бы узнать побольше, ей всегда нравились сказки (вот Винсент совсем не интересовался ни сказками, ни чудовищами), однако защитники Хароса то ли не знали конец этой истории, то ли по какой-то причине не желали ее рассказывать.

Когда Винсента обвинили в случившихся в городе убийствах, он испытал тянущее, отвратительное ощущение дежавю. «Я веду за собой смерть», — безнадежно подумал он. Мысли путались, прошлое мелькало перед глазами — все то, что он предпочел бы забыть; все то, что забыть никогда не удастся. Во мраке тюрьмы разносился зловещий голос сошедшей с ума женщины. Запоздалое пророчество, которое так жаждал услышать потерявшийся Винсент, в преддверии божественной истины звучало как угроза. Остались только монотонный, гипнотизирующий голос Пино, повторяющий чужие слова, неконтролируемая поднимающаяся изнутри дрожь и слепой полубезумный страх — все остальное исчезло, растворилось в отчаянном нежелании узнать правду. Сквозь тучи пробивалось слабое сияние луны.

А потом Винсент обернулся чудовищем и принес смерть в лунный город. Сражение Прокси друг с другом казалось волшебным, завораживающим танцем. Их темные быстрые фигуры, облитые бледным светом, словно предвещали конец всему миру. Когда все закончилось, повсюду горел огонь. Языки пламени метались среди каменных стен башни, как погребальный костер. Лунный свет погас. Мертвый город вокруг залила тишина. Лишенный памяти спал, и сны его были жестоки и полны кошмаров...

***

— Я уже не маленькая, чтобы слушать сказки, — возмущается Рил.

— Конечно, нет, — рассеянно откликается Рауль, — это не совсем сказка.

Он уже жалеет, что согласился на просьбу Дедала посидеть с его сестрой, пока тот занят какими-то очередными сверхважными экспериментами. Непоседа Рил всегда добивается своего. Ее требование рассказать какую-нибудь историю о Ромдо застает Рауля врасплох. Не то чтобы он не знал никаких историй, просто в голову почему-то лезет всякая чепуха, которую Рил уж точно не будет слушать. Поэтому приходится выкручиваться.

Последнее время Рауль только и думает, что о «Плане Прокси» да о недавно выданном разрешении на ребенка. Неудивительно, что подобное смешение мыслей выливается в странную неправдоподобную историю: пропавший давным-давно основатель Ромдо, авторейв, созданный в рамках проекта «CES» и числящийся лично за Раулем, глава Бюро безопасности, брат Рил, сошедшая с ума правительница Хароса и многие другие, в том числе и он сам, — вот персонажи только что выдуманного рассказа. Рауль только надеется, что Винсент Лоу никогда не услышит эту небылицу. «В конце концов, — решает он, — откуда бы шефу это узнать. Разве что он женится на Рил». Впрочем, последнее вряд ли осуществимо, все сестры Дедала рано или поздно сбегают из города. «Не повезло Регенту с гениальными внуками», — думает Рауль.

— Да-да, — недовольно восклицает Рил, и он понимает, что совершенно забыл о разгневанном ребенке, — а в башне деда заперто чудовище, которого кормят недостойными гражданами.

— А вот это уже неправда, — заходя в комнату, спокойно сообщает Дедал. — Не забивай себе голову всякой чепухой, Рил, — и бросает злобный взгляд на Рауля.

Девочка упрямо сжимает кулачки. Она так похожа на предыдущую, и ту, что была еще раньше, и на самую первую, что в принципе неудивительно: формально все они — одна и та же Рил. Мысленно Дедал никогда не называет их по номеру; делает вид, что не замечает мелких деталей, которыми они отличаются друг от друга (ведь суть у них всегда одинакова).

Он кладет на стол пухлую папку и, больше не обращая на Рауля никакого внимания, спрашивает:  
— Не хочешь прогуляться в саду, Рил?

9\. Angel’s share

...Остановившийся взгляд мертвой Сенекис был направлен куда-то в сторону. Казкис молча смотрел на карты, усыпавшие ее волосы, наконец поднял одну и перевернул. Понимающе улыбнулся, увидев усмешку джокера. Уже тогда он почувствовал — почти понял — что время наконец пришло в движение, и этот бег не остановить. Слова «начало конца» беззвучно повисли в воздухе, отчетливо пахнувшем гарью.

Темноту прорезали языки пламени, выхватывая из мрака застывшее нечеловеческое лицо. Мертвенное голубое сияние выжигало чужую жизнь. Странная слишком четкая картинка исчезла прежде, чем Винсент успел понять, что она означала. Возможно, это произошло из-за того, что на самом деле он и не хотел ничего понимать, не желал ничего вспоминать.

Испуганно дернувшись, Винсент открыл глаза — вокруг была темнота — выпутался из одеяла и огляделся по сторонам. Первым, что выхватил его растерянный взгляд, был огонь в камине. В комнате находился только он один. Откуда-то доносились негромкие знакомые звуки мелодики. Значит, Пино тоже была здесь, и Винсент отправился на ее поиски. Прекрасный город, раскинувшийся внизу, переплетением улиц напоминал лабиринт, но в нем было столько света, что не возникло даже мысли о чудовищах. Винсент настороженно рассматривал лицо незнакомца, пришедшего вслед за Пино, и поэтому не заметил, как чудесный город за его спиной замерцал, словно мираж.

Вино в бокале было похоже на кровь, а в хозяине этого странного невозможного места чувствовалось что-то неприятное, мертвое: в усталых глазах, чертах лица, плавных медленных движениях, неторопливом ленивом голосе. Вскоре в глубине башни Пино нашла армию авторейвов, нападавших на Харос. Асуру, залитую давным-давно исчезнувшим солнечным светом, как будто разом накрыла невесомая, призрачная тень страшной тайны. «Солнце ярче луны», — мелькнула у Винсента непрошеная мысль.

Иллюзия, скрывающая правду, оказалась недолговечной, одно лишь воспоминание о прошлом ничего не могло изменить. Город-лабиринт был мертв (но это не означало, что там не водились чудовища). Мрачная пустынная Асура смотрелась едва ли не хуже, чем все те безжизненные земли, встретившиеся на пути сюда. «Пино была права», — подумал Винсент. Ему больше не нравился этот фальшивый город.

Его «Я ничего не знаю!» звучало действительно жалко и было больше похоже на последнюю отчаянную попытку бегства того, кто почти догадался, какова истина, чем на настоящее отрицание. Сильнее всего Казкиса разозлила бессмысленность чужого существования, а намеренный отказ от памяти вызвал желание убить. Потерявший себя не имеет права жить, считал он, в первую очередь думая о себе. Но фраза о глазах, видящих смерть, оказалась пророческой.

Маска с легким стуком упала на пол. Осколки собственной памяти ранили больнее чужих слов. На лице Эрго Прокси плясали отсветы пламени. В ровном голосе застыли отголоски застарелой боли. Тень прошлого проступила сквозь настоящее. Он не заметил, как заплакал. Голос умирающего подарил ему новое пророчество, предвещавшее злую, жестокую истину. Снова смерть, и снова темнота накрыла его мир.

Съежившаяся на корабле Пино давно перестала уверять себя: «Вот досчитаю до двухсотого кролика и брошу Винса здесь». Сейчас казалось, что она просто маленькая потерявшаяся девочка, которая ждет, когда вернутся взрослые и наконец прогонят всех страшных чудовищ, независимо от того, вылезли они из-под кровати или откуда-то еще. Момент возвращения Винсента Пино пропустила. Впрочем, тот не обиделся, он никогда не обижался на нее. «Теперь все будет в порядке», — подумала она...

***

— Рил, — говорит Дедал и замолкает.

— Все хорошо.

Она действительно выглядит уже куда лучше. Молчание между ними — словно непреодолимая преграда. Дедал хочет сказать, что правда — это просто набор фактов, соединенных в определенном порядке, и ничего больше: можно разделить их и собрать по-новому. Дедал хочет сказать, что Рил для него — самый важный человек в мире. У него в голове — сотни нелепых фраз и признаний, строчек отчетов и неприятных воспоминаний. Раньше Рил отвечала на подобные попытки: «Что еще за глупости».

Теперь Рил произносит:   
— Ерунда, сделаешь себе новую, если что-то случится. Вот тебе — сказка на память. Поменяй имена местами, и, может, следующая не узнает правду.

Она усмехается и чуть ли не швыряет в него стопку листов. «Дурацкая сказка, придуманная Раулем», — понимает Дедал. В детстве Рил — эта Рил — не успокоилась, пока не заставила Рауля записать сказку целиком. Страницы с легким шелестом разлетаются по полу. Дедал не знает, как остановить Рил. Она всегда все делает по-своему.

10\. Cytotropism

«Еще одна неудачная попытка», — эта мысль была невыносима. Его Рил выросла и покинула купол — в очередной раз. Дедал вдруг почувствовал страшную усталость. Он сидел за рабочим столом, бездумно листая сваленные вперемешку бумаги: отчеты о состоянии здоровья, рабочий журнал, детские рисунки Рил. Наткнувшись на кривоватое изображение Прокси, Дедал, скривившись, сбросил его на пол.

Рано или поздно Рил всегда задавала один и тот же вопрос:  
— Кто такие Прокси? — а потом безвозвратно уходила из Ромдо.

Дедал пробовал разные способы отвлечься в ожидании новой настоящей Рил, которая непременно осталась бы с ним на всю жизнь, но действительно помогал только один: наблюдение за жизненными процессами Прокси. В этом крылась особенно злая ирония: Прокси отнимали у Дедала смысл жизни и в то же время каждый раз снова возвращали его.

«То, как клетки Амриты тянутся друг другу, обеспечивая бессмертие своим хозяевам, очень похоже на Ромдо, — думал Дедал. — Купол — защитная оболочка, ограничивающая город от неблагоприятной внешней среды, а люди и авторейвы, взаимодействуя друг с другом, поддерживают целостность этой системы». Ромдо казался ему гигантской колонией или, скорее, огромным, но единым организмом.

Но на самом деле город уже не представлял собой целостную до последнего винтика отлаженную систему. Рауль с силой ударил кулаком по зеркалу — по стеклу во все стороны разбежалась сеть трещин. Изломанное осколками отражение куда больше было похоже на него настоящего. Рауль невольно усмехнулся. Злость постепенно проходила, засыпала, словно чудовище внутри него успокоил вид крови. Он начал было произносить: «Я мыслю, следовательно...» — но тотчас же замолк. Разговоры с собственным отражением о вечных истинах казались дурным знаком. Кровь стекала с пальцев, пачкая пол, и словно подтверждала его присутствие в этом мире.

Постоянное молчание Регента тяготило Рауля. Подумав о Регенте, он сразу же вспомнил и о «мертвой» Рил — наверное, ей тоже не нравилась эта отвратительная манера игнорировать чужие вопросы. От Рил его мысли перескочили к Дедалу. Отстраненный от дел доктор выглядел подавленно. Но в эту ложь было слишком трудно поверить. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что проект «re-l124c41+» приостановлен только на время.

Разговор с Дедалом походил на мудреную игру в слова, а сам он казался Раулю всего лишь глупым мальчишкой. Умным, даже гениальным — на грани безумия — и одновременно невообразимо глупым, каким только может быть избалованный ребенок, заигравшийся во всемогущего бога. В системе Рауля больше не было места ни богам, ни чудовищам. Зато имелась цель — и практически любые средства. Твердая уверенность в том, что у него получится добиться желаемого, гнала Рауля вперед.

***

— Последний отрывок, — говорит Винсент. — Вот, слушай.

«Чужие маленькие незначительные по сравнению с бескрайней вселенной миры-лабиринты притягивались, сталкивались, разбегались в стороны. Невидимые глазу непрерывные процессы поддерживали или уничтожали жизнь, невидимые течения размывали невидимые берега. Каждый мир был словно клетка, а что это означало, зависело от создателя, в чьей голове рождался замысловатый набор связей, определений и стремлений: клетка как единица живого, клетка как тюрьма для неразумных созданий, клетка как свод правил и мыслей. Несуществующие в вещественной реальности, тем не менее все они значительно на нее влияли.

До пробуждения ему казалось, что мир немного похож на атом, и если бы он сжал ладонь, то из-под пальцев бы во все стороны брызнули электроны. Наверное, в темноте небытия это выглядело бы по-настоящему красиво. Мир во сне был искажен и нечеток, но сквозь вязкую тишину откуда-то издалека иногда пробивались отдельные голоса. Он не понимал, что они говорят ему, но внимательно вслушивался в дрожащее пространство и пытался на ощупь определить его форму, заполняя пустоту вокруг себя смутными образами. Когда он проснулся и осознал себя, то одновременно осознал и мир. Он и был — целый мир, пока не выяснил, что существуют и другие. Мир стал сетью. Клетки-ячейки принимали, хранили и посылали информацию, длинные разветвленные отростки соединяли их друг с другом. Между волокнами вспыхивали и гасли яркие искры, мелькавшие то там, то здесь огоньки. Он беспрестанно чувствовал, как миллионы сигналов пронизывали его сознание, и тянулся во все стороны, отвечая и спрашивая, познавая и запоминая».

11\. Anamnesis

Густой туман скрадывал все звуки: шаги, шорох одежды, голос. Казалось, что мира больше нет — один только Винсент, обреченный вечно скитаться в серой дымке. Стоило лишь вытянуть руку, и ее уже не было видно. Идти приходилось на ощупь, медленно, осторожно; оступаясь и пытаясь угадать направление, Винсент шел, сам не зная куда. Когда среди тумана проступило какое-то строение, он с облегчением вздохнул — все, что было способно хоть как-то упорядочить хаотичное блуждание, виделось ему спасением.

Книжный магазин посреди мертвой земли казался чьей-то глупой шуткой. Или осколком далекого злого прошлого, призраком другого давно сгинувшего мира. Винсент открыл дверь и с опаской шагнул внутрь. Повсюду громоздились книги: на бесчисленных потемневших от времени полках, на шатких неуклюжих столах, на грязном полу лежали небрежно сложенные стопки с пыльными корешками, расползались в стороны невысокие холмы, высились непонятно как не распадавшиеся горы. Все книги были закрыты: ни одной странички, ни слова, ни рисунка, будто они отказывались раскрывать миру свои тайны (или мир совершенно не желал их знать). В лабиринте темных коридоров было очень легко заблудиться. Винсент уже начал сомневаться, что сможет узнать правильную дорогу в этом заброшенном, позабытом всеми месте, когда за спиной неожиданно раздался голос хозяина магазина.

В воздухе плыл густой аромат чая. Последовав чужому предложению, Винсент, не глядя, вытащил с полки книгу. На обложке было выведено его имя. Помедлив, он открыл ее: сухие пожелтевшие страницы оказались пусты. Вскочив на ноги, Винсент удивленно огляделся — его имя было на каждой из этих книг: то ли как имя автора (и тогда было неудивительно, что внутри переплета ничего нет), то ли как название истории. «Страницы не заполнены, потому что я ничего не помню, или потому что меня не существует?» — пронеслось в голове Винсента.

Лабиринт вокруг все разрастался, лабиринт Винсента был полон чудовищ и намеков, и оставалось только решить, что искать: выход или центр, и заодно: считать ли реальность сном или сон — реальностью. Винсент метался среди этих стен, замкнутых в его мир, уже не понимая, что именно он ищет и что желает найти. Чья-то тень преследовала его — тень чудовища, тень Эрго Прокси. Или… тень его самого? Гулкий размеренный голос настойчиво ввинчивался в уши; в этом голосе Винсенту чудились отголоски грядущей беды.

Безликие люди с одним на всех голосом, безликое чудовище в белой маске, скрывающей лицо — эта тень пробралась в каждое воспоминание Винсента, взломала самые дальние уголки его сознания. Фрагменты прошлого сменяли друг друга, как фотографии, — только в них присутствовало еще и движение. Может быть, именно поэтому происходящее показалось вдруг Винсенту дурным непрекращающимся сном. Но правда состояла в том, что он всего лишь отчаянно хотел, чтобы это было так, зная, что в действительности страшный сон не менее реален, чем его поиск истины в мертвом мире.

Дважды потерявшийся, Винсент был оглушен чужими словами и чувствовал себя бабочкой, наколотой на булавку, — с той только разницей, что он был жив. Откровения и надежды, намеки и оговорки — истина пряталась среди них, истина никогда не давалась легко и сразу, истина всегда была упряма: ее следовало добиваться, а это было не так-то просто. Тот, кто стремится к истине, не должен забывать о цене. Но в первую очередь нужно быть готовым понять и принять эту истину — иначе она будет бессмысленна и бесполезна. Винсент желал и одновременно боялся узнать правду.

Слова, слова… В книжном лабиринте, сотканном из страшных, жестоких и забытых слов, повторялось и повторялось одно и то же прошлое, и все варианты составляли чью-то реальность. Закольцованное время держало Винсента в плену иллюзий и заблуждений, откровений и таинств, сомнений и страхов, вопросов и ответов. Ему казалось, что он сходит с ума, медленно, но неотвратимо, и что люди из его воспоминаний — Рил, Пино и другие — это он сам, что он выдумал всех, даже себя, а на самом деле ничего и никого не существует. «Но кто же тогда мыслит, — спросил Винсент непонятно кого, — создатель или создание?»

И неожиданно понял, что ходит по кругу в этом то ли существующем, то ли придуманном мире не потому, что не может узнать или понять истину, не потому, что утраченные воспоминания уже не восстановить, — все куда проще и вместе с тем хуже: он и не хотел ничего вспоминать. В глубине души Винсент догадывался, что сам отказался от своей памяти. Ему стало страшно. Наверное, была причина, по которой он это совершил. «Так стоит ли всматриваться в прошлое и искать ответы, — подумал Винсент, — если я уже однажды сделал свой выбор?» И тут же, быстро, необратимо, словно боясь остановиться в последний момент и снова сбежать, решил, что — да, стоит. Отказался от памяти не он — другой Винсент, как назвала его как-то Пино.

«Я — это ты, смотри», — произнесло чудовище (или Прокси, или он сам), но граница маски по-прежнему была непреодолима. Вспоминать оказалось мучительно трудно. Боль души накладывалась на боль тела, слова впивались в кожу, жгли горло. Ответ, истина — вот они, всегда были рядом, всегда прятались внутри. «Я — это ты; ты — это я». Все действительно было очень-очень просто. В сердце лабиринта не существовало никакого чудовища. Только он один, Винсент Лоу, искал там убежище в бесполезной попытке спрятаться от самого себя.

***

— Винс-Винс, а почему ты назвал его своим именем?

— Потому что я пишу о себе, Пино, — отвечает Винсент.

Наверху высокой башни — фальшивое голубое небо и белые облака. На фоне несуществующего неба проступают изображения, они накладываются друг на друга, меняются, раскалываются — все беззвучно, но звуки возникают прямо в сознании Винсента. Он сидит на высоком троне, увенчанным каменным солнцем, а рядом на полу возится Пино, пытаясь нарисовать, как из раскрытой книги появляется мир.

Темный лабиринт кажется безжизненным, лишь в самом его центре сияет яркий свет. Там Винсент Лоу спорит сам с собой. Вот маска ложится ему на лицо. Вот он считает, что понял истину. С грохотом захлопываются разбросанные повсюду книги без единой строчки на пожелтевших страницах.

Пино поднимает голову и говорит:  
— У тебя опять не выходит, Винс.

Он улыбается:  
— У меня много времени. Собственно, ничего, кроме времени, у меня и нет.

Винсент сидит на троне, прикрыв глаза и прижав к груди руку, — то ли дремлет, то ли просто о чем-то размышляет. Может быть, придумывает новую историю или безжалостно правит старую. Но его отражение снова и снова бежит от книжной реальности. Под раскрытой ладонью медленно бьется сердце.

12\. Hideout

Рил что-то кинула ему, и Винсент машинально вскинул руку, поймав амулет. Почему-то это прикосновение всегда его успокаивало. Он вряд ли бы смог выразить свои ощущения словами, просто сразу же почувствовал себя в безопасности, словно этот кулон был якорем, который удерживал его в этом мире, символом реальности, ключом от двери, выводящей из лабиринта мыслей, страхов и сомнений или хотя бы дающей надежду на спасение.

«Эрго Прокси?» — мрачно размышляла Рил, искоса поглядывая на Винсента. Если бы она произнесла эти слова вслух, непременно бы задохнулась от нехватки воздуха. Злость и неверие боролись в ней с растерянностью и обидой. Винсент был совершенно не похож на чудовище. Однако полностью отказаться от этой версии Рил не могла. Она ведь уже успела понять, что правда не подчиняется чужим ожиданиям.

Рил ужасно хотелось доказать, что Винсент солгал ей, но выстрела так и не последовало. Откуда-то изнутри жгучей волной поднималась злость. Дело было не в кажущейся беззащитности Винсента, Рил прекрасно помнила, как тот стрелял в военного дроида в общине беженцев, и не в том, что она могла уничтожить ценный образец. Просто спокойное лицо спящего Винсента казалось ей некой границей, шагнуть за пределы которой никак не получалось, — что-то, чему пока еще не было названия, останавливало Рил.

Тишину нарушал только ее голос. Холодные жестокие слова падали в эту тишину, как камни, брошенные неведомой равнодушной рукой. Винсент проснулся, услышав сквозь сон свое имя. То, что произошло дальше, стало полной неожиданностью для них обоих. Рил накрыло смутное чувство дежавю: будто однажды так уже было — совсем недавно или, наоборот, слишком давно: чужое дыхание на щеке, быстрые, отчаянные слова. Впрочем, Рил только отмахнулась от глупых мыслей. В ее поцелуе не было ничего, кроме равнодушия, но Винсент, ошеломленный, сбитый с толку, не разгадал эту ложь.

Между ними с самого начала было слишком много недомолвок, страшных тайн, непонимания, иллюзий и ложных надежд. Рил и Винсент словно находились каждый в своем маленьком недоступном для других мире. В уютной тьме было легко не заметить чужие лица или тени, легко спрятаться и легко потеряться. Рил самонадеянно переоценивала себя и недооценивала Винсента. Винсент же в общении с ней все время будто натыкался на незримую стену.

Когда Рил столкнулась с Прокси, прятавшимся в пещере, то почувствовала страх не от того, что встретила чудовище, и не от того, что получила наконец доказательства относительно природы Винсента. Страх вызвали чужой низкий голос и пренебрежительная улыбка — и знакомые нисколько не изменившиеся несчастные глаза. Впрочем, истина казалась ей важнее. Приняв наконец решение, Рил успокоилась, насколько возможно это было в ее ситуации. Она не заметила, как вздрогнул, сжав кулаки, Игги, услышав приказ возвращаться в Ромдо без нее.

13\. Wrong way home

Рил снова злилась: из-за метели они не могли продолжать путь. «Бесполезный корабль, бесполезный авторейв», — думала она, как капризный ребенок, не получивший желаемое немедленно. Несмотря на принятое решение, все шло не так, как планировалось. Рил казалось, что стоит сделать выбор, как жизнь снова станет упорядоченной и понятной. Но мир вокруг никогда не подчинялся ее желаниям; мир не исчез бы после ее смерти.

Это было не просто понять и еще труднее принять, однако Рил впервые почувствовала, что центр вселенной находится где-то в другом месте. Пистолет в руке не означал силу, Игги заразился — а она даже не заметила этого (кто вообще обращает внимание на авторейвов?!) — а сама она ничего, абсолютно ничего не могла сделать. «Это я бесполезна», — вертелась в голове Рил злая обидная мысль, не давая ей покоя. Впрочем, она только начинала свой долгий извилистый путь, на котором будет место и заблуждениям, и надеждам, и истинам.

Слова Игги накрепко запали ей в память. Окончательное понимание пришло гораздо позже, а пока Рил просто знала, что он прав, — сколько бы она не злилась и не твердила о его смерти как неизбежном результате инфицирования. Бегство от реальности — одно из самых бесполезных занятий на свете. Увидеть себя с чужой точки зрения оказалось крайне неприятно, настолько, что в душу Рил проникло смутное желание измениться.

Метель наконец стихла: можно было отправляться. Пока Рил прощалась с Игги, Винсент напряженно размышлял о ней. На ладони у него лежал пистолет, которым был убит безымянный Прокси. «Смерть так невзрачна на вид», — подумал он. Когда Рил вернулась, Винсент без тени сомнения вернул ей оружие. Она не обратила внимания на прозвучавшее «сейчас» — эхо ее собственных слов. Так начался путь, в конце которого каждый из них надеялся найти истину.

***

— Винс, а это будет хорошая сказка? — спрашивает Пино.

— Это не сказка, — отвечает Винсент, а потом непонятно добавляет, — в каждом мире своя правда, а мир — это всегда призрак.

— Призрак? — удивляется Пино. — Приведение?

— Почти, — смеется Винсент. — То, что нельзя увидеть глазами.

Улыбка Винсента похожа на улыбку кота из недавно прочитанной книги. Пино боится, что однажды от ее единственного друга останется одна улыбка.

— Не понимаю, — говорит она.

— Ничего страшного.

На самом деле Винсент тоже не понимает этого, он даже не знает, почему вдруг произнес это странное слово «призрак», — оно всплыло откуда-то из глубин подсознания, из забытых снов, наполненных тихим шепотом.

— Ты скучаешь, да? — вдруг спрашивает Пино.

— Да, — кивает Винсент, — скучаю.

У книжной Рил — свой Винсент. Иногда это кажется единственной истиной.

14\. Ophelia

Город совершенно пуст: ни людей, ни авторейвов. Некому проходить этот лабиринт, некому искать чудовище. Впрочем, теперь ситуация изменилась: в город прибыли гости. Рил сразу же ощущает чье-то навязчивое присутствие, ей кажется, что кто-то преследует ее, куда бы она ни пошла. Особенно остро чужой взгляд чувствуется у озера.

Холодная спокойная вода тянет Рил на дно. Ей снится, что она спит, — глубоко-глубоко, там, куда не попадает свет, где ил, водоросли и вечная тишина, — и время наверху намного обгоняет темную стоячую воду. Но течение времени нисколько ее не волнует. Холод давным-давно превратился в тепло, вода защищает Рил от страшного и опасного мира, вода не дает Рил вспомнить, кто она такая. Тяжесть воды давит на грудь. Хорошо, что теперь ей не требуется дышать.

«Прекрасный сон», — думает Рил. Больше нет ни страданий, ни боли. И счастья тоже нет. Под закрытыми веками мелькает чье-то лицо. Сквозь воду пробивается глухой сбивчивый голос. Ей кажется, что течение касается ее руки. Движение времени меняется; все приходит в движение. Рил больше не хочет спать. Она знает, ей надо проснуться, потому что… Причину она не помнит, зато вспоминает имя: Винсент — и открывает глаза.

Когда Винсент видит, как тонет Рил, он ни о чем не думает. Тело двигается само по себе. Мысли приходят позже — в те мгновения, пока Винсент держит Рил на руках. Он не замечает, что в озере — только одно отражение, вообще ничего не замечает, кроме лица напротив. Рил оказывается жива. Рил оказывается фальшивкой. Мутная вода медленно смыкается у них над головой. Гладкая матовая поверхность мерцает, рассеивая свет, и не пропускает его вглубь озера.

Однако темнота длится недолго. Яркое сияние разгорается вокруг Винсента и ненастоящей Рил, и он попадает в иллюзию-воспоминание о былых днях заброшенного в настоящем города. Светлые улицы полны людей, жизни, движения. Но давно сгинувшее прошлое исчезает в одно мгновение. Ничего, кроме сумерек и чужого одиночества, чужой боли, чужого отчаяния. Винсент слушает эту горькую исповедь, и слова другого Прокси эхом отдаются в его душе — ровно до фразы «Ты — это я», которой он уже не верит, потому что знает иную истину.

Винсент спорит с Прокси, принявшим его обличье, и одновременно спорит с самим собой. Страх и сомнение, слабость, желание сдаться одинаковы у них обоих. Чужой облик — всего лишь наваждение. В мертвой застывшей воде нет места переменам. В этом кроется главное отличие. Стремление отыскать правду и выжить, долгое путешествие, конец которого кроется где-то в будущем, меняет Винсента и его отношение к миру, а одиночество ему не грозит, пока рядом Рил и Пино.

Корабль уносится прочь от города, в котором теперь уже точно не осталось никого живого. Винсент думает, что кое в чем его двойник прав. Только правда эта осталась в прошлом, и сейчас все по-другому. Он оборачивается на звук открывающейся двери и видит Рил. «Спасибо, — произносит он, — что узнала меня». «Двойник не отражался в воде», — откликается та, словно они говорят о сущих пустяках. Но Винсент чувствует в ее словах тепло и улыбается.

***

Винсент спал в глубокой непроницаемой темноте. Висел себе маленькой черной точкой в безжизненном пространстве, безразличный к любым раздражителям, не осознавая, что на самом деле вокруг него раскинулась гигантская бесконечная сеть бесчисленных данных. Во сне Винсент видел мир без солнца, который должен был спасти по задумке своего создателя. Он пытался сбежать от судьбы, пытался встретить ее лицом к лицу, пытался изменить себя: раз за разом в его сознании повторялись сотни вариантов одного и того же мира и сотни неверных решений. Нужно было сделать правильный выбор, чтобы выбраться из ловушки сна.

В последний раз Винсент решил ни во что не вмешиваться, смотрел, как гибнет мир, исчезают люди, и ломаются авторейвы. В конце концов, осталась только Пино, и одиночество сводило его с ума. Винсент начал писать книгу, и книжная реальность, заключенная в его сознании, вдруг ожила. Он решил изменить свое прошлое хотя бы на бумажных страницах, но придуманный Винсент упрямо не желал подчиняться, книжный Винсент, как и настоящий, вечно бежал, и искал, отчаивался и снова надеялся — но отвергал предложенную дорогу. Вымышленный Винсент точно так же бросил свой город.

«Это будет совсем не сказка, Пино», — грустно думал он, незаметной тенью проникая в чужие сны. Когда мир, которого на самом деле не было, все-таки начал меняться, пусть и независимо от его усилий, Винсент понял, что все дело в деталях.

— Мне нужен ключ, — сказал он.

— Разве ты забыл, что подарил его Рил-Рил? И ты говорил, что нехорошо забирать подарки обратно!

Винсент промолчал. Амулет уже много лет лежал на дне озера, охраняя чужой сон.

15\. Who wants to be in jeopardy!

Вопросы один за другим сыплются на Винсента. Он жмурится от яркого света и даже не успевает сообщить, что не знает ответ, как следует новый вопрос. Каким-то чудом ему удается дать пару правильных ответов. Не так уж мало, если учесть, что Винсент на самом деле прекрасно все знает. Другое дело, что он подсознательно не хочет этого знать. Несмотря на принятое решение узнать правду, на уже пройденный путь, что-то останавливает его — страх прошлого по-прежнему никуда не делся. Винсент-маска, Винсент-тайное убежище — эти его стороны в начале адской викторины проявляются особенно ярко.

Тем не менее память постепенно возвращается к нему. Разумеется, этот процесс длится куда дольше получасового телешоу и на нем не закончится. Игра просто проливает чуть больше света на прошлое мира в целом и Винсента в частности. Стертые в пыль осколки восстанавливаются, разделенные части снова становятся единым целым. Общение в стиле «вопрос-ответ» — отличная возможность познать себя, особенно когда реклама, которая ничего не рекламирует, и намеки, звучащие между строк, дополняют то, что уже было известно. Вспомнить — это просто способ вернуться в прошлое и переосмыслить его с точки зрения настоящего; непрерывный, как сама жизнь, процесс.

Опасная игра, проигрыш в которой сулит смерть, продолжается. На каждый вопрос Винсент отвечает: «Не знаю». Но ему уже не получится отвернуться от этого знания. Вопросы все равно не остаются без ответа. Постепенно он начинает задумываться, втягивается, увлекается, азарт, стремление к победе и жизни пересиливают страх и желание сохранить все как есть. Ответ «судьба» отмечает коренной перелом в игре. С этого момента Винсент угадывает — вспоминает — ответы, и со стороны кажется, что уже совсем другой человек: искренняя радость от набранных очков, сосредоточенный решительный взгляд, даже его голос как будто меняется. Пожалуй, сейчас он действительно похож на настоящего победителя.

***

Сон все не кончался, словно кто-то давным-давно бросил в океан камень, а круги почему-то расходились по воде до сих пор. «И пока вода не станет гладкой, как стекло, ничего не изменится» — эта мысль была подобно быстрой вспышке света. Но недолговечный огонек не смог разогнать темноту. Впрочем, все вокруг пришло в движение — хотя Винсент пока еще не понял этого.

Темнота постепенно становилась неоднородной. Неравномерно чередовались сгустки и провалы, формировались течения, возникали и исчезали сигналы, сквозь время и пространство потоками несся свет. Этот сон обещал прекрасный безграничный мир. Надо было только пройти весь путь до конца и узнать истину.

16\. Busy doing nothing

Рил чувствует себя в западне. Унылая серая долина, в которой абсолютно ничего не происходит, и бессмысленное пустое ожидание действуют на нервы куда сильнее, чем любое самое неприятное событие. Время похоже на раскинувшийся от края земли до края неба застывший океан. Не привыкшая бездействовать, Рил пытается найти себе хоть какое-нибудь занятие, просто чтобы не сойти с ума от тянущегося почти вечность однообразия дней. Ведение дневника — один из ее способов упорядочить мир.

От нечего делать Рил наблюдает за Винсентом и Пино, незаметно проходит время — ничего не меняется, но только на первый взгляд, потому что эти изменения накапливаются постепенно и проявляются не сразу. А ничегонеделание оказывается мостиком к тому, чтобы заглянуть внутрь себя. «Жизнь похожа на путешествие», — думает Рил, в конце концов понимая: есть время решительным действиям, а есть время, когда надо просто жить, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Есть время быть серьезной, а есть время улыбаться.

Перемены, затрагивающие душу Рил, отражаются в ее отношении к окружающему миру и людям, в частности Винсенту и Пино (которая уже не кажется ей бесполезной куклой) — и к самой себе. Переливающееся холодными красками северное сияние — будто дорога в рай, прекрасный и настоящий — тот самый, что скрыт глубоко в душе каждого человека. В этот момент, когда Рил безмятежно улыбается, чувствуя незнакомый прежде покой, ее лицо кажется особенно красивым. Правда, так считает, по-видимому, один Винсент, а Пино только сердится из-за того, что он отвлекся от игры в снежки.

Поднимающийся ветер переворачивает страницы дневника Рил, подхватывает их, и они разлетаются, словно растворяясь в сиянии, пронизывающем мир. Они не оглядываются назад, покидая это пустынное место. Они смотрят вперед, где неизведанные земли ждут их прибытия. В парусах корабля шумит долгожданный ветер.

***

На этот раз Винсенту снился хороший сон. Он снова писал книгу, и снова придуманный им Винсент блуждал в лабиринтах, но теперь он искал не выход, а чудовище. В новой книге каждый сделанный шаг в конце концов оказывался верным, так как приближал к главной цели. Винсент-из-книги хотел получить ответ на вопрос, который, что бы он там себе ни думал и какими словами бы ни прикрывался, звучал так: «Кто я?» Винсент-с-книгой следил за чужой-своей дорогой, и пройденный в выдуманной истории путь менял не только книжную реальность, но и мир создателя. Винсент-который-видит-сон чувствовал, что это — единственный шанс проснуться. Разделенные и потому несуществующие миры готовы были стать одним целым.

17\. Terra incognita

Очередная пещера скрывает очередные неприятные тайны. «Слишком много пещер, — думает Рил, — и слишком много кошмаров». Это убежище-ловушка кажется злой пародией на Ромдо, то ли его отражением, то ли ожидающим город будущим: живые мертвецы, обреченные на медленное вымирание, запертые в каменном склепе, напоминают жителей города. Рил невольно вспоминает покинутый рай. Эта ассоциация ей совсем не нравится.

Под высокими сводами пещеры разносится прекрасная музыка. Легкие чарующие звуки так не вяжутся с этим темным мрачным местом, что кажется: стоит лишь зажмуриться, и перед глазами тотчас же возникнет совершенно иная картина — просторный светлый зал, переполненный людьми, в котором нет ни смерти, ни запустения. На короткое время музыка преображает все вокруг. Исчезнувший неизвестный мир почти проступает сквозь воздух; наваждение исчезает, как только стихает мелодия.

За стенами далекого Ромдо лежат неизвестные пустынные земли. Но в городе кажется, что вне купола ничего не существует. Впрочем, дыхание смерти, предчувствие грядущих разрушений ощущается уже и в нем. Вот Дедал, разговаривая с Раулем, называет людей живыми мертвецами, рожденными в гробах. Если в голосе первого сквозит полное равнодушие, то в мыслях второго бушует самая настоящая буря. Эмоции переполняют его, чувства — недостойные чувства, ведущие в никуда, разрывают его душу на части. «Эмоции ведут к разрушению», — думает Рауль. Не это ли путь большинства людей — или большинства созданий, наделенных разумом и чувствами?

Он твердо уверен: пришло время решительных действий. Но правители города принадлежат прошлому, их взгляд всегда устремлен назад. Когда Рауль, яростный, возмущенный, предстает перед Советниками и вечно дремлющим Регентом, и спрашивает, что ему следует сделать для защиты Ромдо, в ответ он одни лишь пустые бессмысленные слова. Вот причина, по которой прекрасный когда-то город стал тюрьмой, ловушкой: тот, кто не сумеет выйти за рамки города, преодолеть границы сломанной системы, не переживет гибель этого рая.

В отличие от Рауля гибель Ромдо нисколько не волнует Дедала: все, что не касается Рил, лишено смысла, а значит, абсолютно не важно. Страшные тайны города, чужие судьбы, мир за пределами города, истина и ложь для него не более, чем пустяк. Он касается пальцами фотографии, выведенной на экран. «Совсем скоро, — шепчет Дедал. — Подожди еще немного, Рил».

***

— Сеть поистине безгранична.

Неизведанный мир манил Мотоко. Глядя на город, раскинувшийся внизу, она думала о том, что ждало ее в будущем. Чем-то они — Сеть и переливающийся огнями город — были похожи и напоминали запутанный лабиринт, полный чудес и тайн. Хотя кошмаров там тоже хватало. Не оборачиваясь, Мотоко пошла по краю обрыва. Теплый ветер трепал волосы ее нового кибертела.

18\. Life after god

Город без Прокси обречен на смерть. Рауль думает, что человек должен полагаться на себя самого — вот основа основ, начало и конец, закон и истина бытия. «Бог мыслит, следовательно, мы существуем» — что за несусветная глупость, считает он. Если человек не способен жить без бога, ему следует измениться, перестать быть беспомощным ребенком, ведомым за руку всемогущим взрослым. Выбор Рауля — борьба и сопротивление. Он не собирается умирать и не собирается смотреть, как умирает его город.

По полу катится клубок красных ниток. Рауль удивленно смотрит на него, наклоняется, поднимает. Девочка с серьезным, строгим выражением лица требует, чтобы он вернул потерю. Рауль все еще ничего не понимает, но послушно протягивает странному ребенку свою находку. «Это очень важная вещь», — говорит девочка, и Раулю кажется, что теперь он никогда не найдет дорогу к спасению; выход из этого лабиринта стерегут чудовища, и им все равно, что он отказывается в них верить.

Город без Прокси обречен на забвение и угасание. Так Моск теперь всего лишь чужое воспоминание, Винсент ничего не помнит — смутные неопределенные образы не в счет, и улицы родного города становятся для него непроходимым лабиринтом. «Ложный путь», — думает он, глядя на Моск, от которого осталась одна только башня. Винсент чувствует растерянность и гнетущую пустоту внутри, и чье-то близкое присутствие, и внимательный недобрый взгляд, ему слышится чужой опасный шепот о других мирах, и чудятся осторожные быстрые прикосновения, словно мельчайшие искорки врезаются в него, сливаются с ним или отскакивают в сторону. Ему кажется, что он сходит с ума.

Отсутствие ответов — очередная неудача — невольный повод задуматься. «Если я ничего не помню, как можно считать, что я — это действительно я?» Винсент вновь и вновь задает себе этот вопрос и не находит ответ. «Как отличить сон от реальности? И есть ли между ними различия?» Корабль окутан тишиной. Сердце колотится как безумное. Он засыпает — и исчезает. В реальности сна вовсе нет никакого Винсента: не-Винсент твердо уверен, что вместо имени у него номер, острый и ломкий, как сухие ветки.

***

Временами Сеть казалась огромным пустынным океаном с редкими островками жизни: сознания погруженных в виртуальность, копии чьих-то личностей, тихие голоса, как будто никому не принадлежавшие, ИИ, обладающие чем-то большим, нежели просто способностью логически мыслить. Всего лишь цепочки кодов, программы и надстройки, переплетения данных, тонкая паутина нитей, соединяющих различные элементы — изнанка человеческого мира, его отражение или отдельное пространство, другой мир с другими правилами, соприкасающийся с реальностью? Вряд ли кто-нибудь мог ответить на этот вопрос.

Изначально Сеть была миром, созданным людьми для людей. Но... определение жизни несомненно давно уже нуждалось в переосмыслении. Путешествуя по новой реальности, Мотоко еще больше убедилась в этом. Прежние сомнения все так же мучили ее и не давали покоя. Тогда ей казалось, что настоящая она давным-давно умерла, и осталась лишь копия, помещенная в искусственное тело с кибермозгом — если не хуже: она могла быть просто написанной кем-то программой. Может, однажды создатель бросил ее или просто умер, а она осталась, и кто-то другой нашел ее код и перенес в кибертело, и кибермозг, развиваясь, породил разум и стал вместилищем души, которая никогда не принадлежала человеку.

Блуждая в лабиринте Сети, Мотоко думала, что погружение в виртуальность до некоторой степени напоминает прыжок в бескрайний океан, и даже выход в реальность отдаленно был похож на подъем с глубины. Но все же, когда она всплывала к поверхности воды, встречаясь лицом к лицу с собственным отражением, и когда покидала электронное пространство, то испытывала совершенно разные чувства. В первом случае это были страх, тревога, одиночество и — надежда. В такие минуты Мотоко всегда слышала тихий призрачный шепот, словно кто-то наделял мир смыслом; может быть, это была она сама — творец и хозяин своей реальности. Во втором же случае Мотоко не видела ничего необычного: выйти из комнаты и закрыть за собой дверь, оставляя возможность в любой момент вернуться, — вот что значило отключиться от Сети.

19\. Eternal smile

«Однажды маленькая девочка по имени Пино попала в Страну Улыбок. Это была очень добрая, мирная страна, где люди не знали ни бед, ни горя, и любые страдания обходили их стороной. Все жители здесь были счастливы от своего рождения до самой смерти, которая скорее казалась им удивительным сном — так незаметно и легко она приходила. Каждый день они проводили в развлечениях, и их окружали только улыбки и веселье.

Эта история началась глубоко под землей, на свалке, куда Пино попала, случайно упав с волшебного корабля, на котором она путешествовала вместе со своими друзьями Винсом и Рил. Когда девочка открыла глаза, то обнаружила, что вокруг нее громоздятся кучи мусора: сломанные вещи, игрушки, детали каких-то загадочных механизмов.

Задрав голову, Пино увидела люк, закрывающий вход в это место. «Наверное, я упала в кроличью нору, — подумала она, — совсем как та девочка из книжки». Но это была вовсе не кроличья нора, а самая обыкновенная свалка, куда попадало все, что становилось ненужным в Стране Улыбок. В конце концов, поддержание постоянного счастья — тяжелая требующая много времени и усилий работа, поэтому неудивительно, что создателю города Уиллу Б. Гуду приходилось чем-то жертвовать.

К тому же, не будь здесь свалки, Пино бы никогда не встретила Ала и Пула, не подружилась бы с ними и не спасла бы Страну Улыбок. Новые друзья девочки были выброшены после того, как аттракцион, в котором они участвовали, закрылся, и теперь мечтали узнать, в чем состоит смысл их жизни. Сама же Пино хотела найти Винса и Рил. Им всем ужасно повезло, что Уилл Б. Гуд также оказался добрым волшебником. Он наверняка легко бы исполнил любые их желания.

Друзья вряд ли бы сами смогли выбраться со свалки, если бы им в очередной раз не повезло. Добрый волшебник узнал о том, что случилось, и послал на помощь Пино проводника, маленького обидчивого сверчка по имени Роги. Разумеется, сверчок должен был вывести только Пино, но добрая девочка отказалась бросить товарищей, и они выбрались наружу вчетвером.

Страна Улыбок предстала перед Пино во всем своем великолепии: толпы улыбающихся людей, воздушные шары, карусели, разноцветные башенки, лотки со сладостями. Изумленно оглядываясь по сторонам, девочка вертела головой, пытаясь рассмотреть все сразу. Раньше она никогда не встречала ничего подобного. Однако их прогулка длилась недолго: у Пино с друзьями не было билетов, и их арестовали. Всех, кроме девочки, мгновенно схватили, а она с легкостью выскользнула из рук стражей порядка. Весело улыбаясь, она перепрыгивала из одной чашки карусели в другую. Прекрасная улыбка Пино очаровывала каждого, кто ее видел.

Наконец погоня завершилась. Стражи порядка быстро установили личности спутников девочки и только про нее саму ничего не знали. Впрочем, как только Пино улыбнулась, отвечая на заданный вопрос, это стало неважно. И офицер Гав, и офицер Мяу были поражены естественностью ее улыбки. Дело в том, что, хотя Страна Улыбок и называлась так, но никогда еще здесь придуманные, нарисованные улыбки не отражали настоящих чувств.

Даже Уилл Б. Гуд был покорен этим ребенком. Но он, единственный из всех, знал страшную тайну: если Винс попадет в Страну Улыбок, то откроет дорогу смерти и разрушениям. К сожалению, создатель не мог ничего сделать, кроме как попросить Пино о помощи. Только она, девочка с самой искренней улыбкой в мире, была способна предотвратить трагедию и спасти волшебную страну».

***

Голос рассказчика стих. Раздались громкие аплодисменты. Мотоко хлопала вместе со всеми. Сказка про девочку, получившую душу, напомнила ей старую историю про куклу, ставшую человеком. Неожиданно на погасшем было экране вспыхнула надпись: «Эпилог». Задремавшая Пино открыла глаза и растерянно оглянулась по сторонам. Корабль по-прежнему летел над пустынными землями. Впереди находился город, в котором она побывала в это странном сне, который одновременно сном не являлся. Винсент и Рил хотели сделать остановку и пополнить припасы, и Пино попыталась их остановить. Капля дождя упала на ее щеку, казалось, будто она плачет. Глядя, как корабль, плавно развернувшись, направился прочь от города, Мотоко чувствовала смутную печаль.

20\. Goodbye, Vincent

Чувство беспомощности и невозможность на что-либо повлиять, непонимание происходящего и провалы в памяти действуют на Винсента угнетающе. Он ощущает страх и одиночество. «Может быть, — думает он, — меня никто не замечает, потому что я не существую. Может быть, я осознаю этот мир только тогда, когда Рил снится кошмар про чудовище-прокси. Что, если это и есть та истина, которую я пытаюсь узнать?» Но все равно чувствует беспомощную детскую обиду, когда видит себя — нет, Эрго Прокси, замершего за стеклом, когда Сван говорит, что его действительно не существует. В ее спокойной улыбке и ровных словах ему чудится что-то злое и жестокое.

Смотреть на самого себя — а с этой своей тайной Винсент уже смирился — оказывается очень странно. «Это даже хуже раздвоения личности», — решает он. Вопрос о предательстве адресован Рил, но Винсент все равно невольно вздрагивает. На мгновение ему мерещится, что Эрго Прокси видит именно его — тень, прячущуюся в глубине чужого сознания, бессильную что-либо исправить. Мысль о непоправимости всех поступков и судьбе, что неизбежно настигнет каждого, мелькает в голове Винсента.

«Так кто кому задает вопросы?» — пытается понять он. Что значит маска на лице Прокси и что значит его странная связь с Рил? Кто — и главное, где — настоящий он? Кто более реален: тот, кто отражается в чужих глазах, или тот, кто невидим и суть мысль, возможно, даже чужая и не имеющая собственного начала? Винсент придумывает сотни вопросов, на которые нет ответа, намеренно забывая самый важный, — чтобы не получить случайно такую истину, которая полностью сотрет его существование.

Сон во сне открывает Винсенту глаза. «Что мне делать?» — в который раз спрашивает он и вдруг понимает, чем убийца отличается от чудовища. Еще одна истина, которую, возможно, изменит какой-нибудь новый шаг, заключается в необходимости отличать сон от реальности (как ложь от правды); как всякая истина, эта тоже не приносит ему счастья. Фальшивый мир, построенный на осколках памяти, кроющейся в подсознании мешанине чувств, желаний и страхов, замыкает цепь, сковывающую Винсента.

«Прощай, Винсент», — шепчет он губами Рил, «Здравствуй, Винсент» — откликается Эрго Прокси, прежде чем исчезнуть в голубом сиянии — и открывает глаза, просыпаясь. Шум ветра почему-то напоминает биение сердца. Корабль приближается к Ромдо. «Интересно, — думает Винсент, — сильно ли изменился город за то время, пока нас не было?»

***

В Сети всегда были часто и редко используемые пути, пути заброшенные и те, которые надо было прокладывать самостоятельно. В зависимости от настроения Мотоко выбирала тот или иной способ перемещения в виртуальном пространстве, но все они казались ей намного надежнее тех, что были приняты в покинутом ей мире. Здесь не существовало времени, по крайней мере, в привычном понимании, и только данные, которые были и пространством, и временем, делили ее жизнь на неравномерные промежутки и отмечали пройденные расстояния.

Недавно, то есть уже после своего погружения в Сеть, Мотоко столкнулась с необычными экранами, окружавшими некоторые серверы, причем барьеры работали в обе стороны. Как правило, изолированными оказывались прокси-серверы. Заинтересованная новым явлением, Мотоко попыталась взломать защиту и с удивлением обнаружила, что структура этих участков Сети была изменена, и из-за этого получалось скорее не проникать внутрь, а словно подглядывать в маленькое окошко, проделанное в тянущейся вокруг странного образования стене (как в том случае со сказкой про приключения Пино в Стране Улыбок, когда она находилась за границей сервера и наблюдала за происходящим внутри него, перехватывая чужие сигналы). Такие трансформации не были похожи на вмешательство хакеров, казалось, будто сами серверы по собственному желанию отделились от остальной электронной реальности.

Обычно при подсоединении к таким прокси-серверам Мотоко удавалось получить только обрывки информации: части кода, оборванные цепочки, отдельные символы, смысл которых не был понятен, имена, еле слышный шепот, хаотичное движение элементов — все это никак не складывалось в единую картину. Порой Мотоко думала, что видит всего лишь фрагменты эпизодов, вырванных из запутанных нечеловеческих снов. Когда-то давно жизнь впервые зародилась в Мировом океане и с тех пор изменялась и развивалась на протяжении тысячелетий. А теперь что-то подобное происходило в Сети.

21\. Shampoo planet

«Все дороги ведут в Ромдо», — с горечью думает Винсент, уже не совсем Эрго Прокси, еще не совсем Винсент Лоу, пока что не догадываясь о том, что стоит на перекрестке (дорог, снов, времен и миров), но предчувствуя падение ложного рая, брошенного несовершенным богом. Он бродит в одиночестве по пришедшим в запустение улицам, наблюдая творящийся в городе хаос, и ни во что не вмешивается. Колеблющаяся чудовищная тень на стене гармонично вписывается в общую картину мира на пороге гибели, в котором теперь царят огонь и выстрелы, мечутся зараженные авторейвы и люди, ищущие выход из рушащегося лабиринта, люди, отчаявшиеся и отрицающие реальность, убивающие и умирающие.

Бессмысленность происходящего, бессмысленность человеческой смерти и жизни, пустота подобного существования, когда смысл в действительности подменяется иллюзией, последние попытки изменить и измениться словно повторяют — кратко и неполно — жизнь своего создателя. Время завершает очередной круг: еще один виток спирали, намотанный на незримый стержень вселенной, подходит к концу. Для кого-то это слово имеет только одно значение, для кого-то оно означает начало. «Начало конца или конец начала?» — вот что пытается решить Винсент. Ему кажется, что купол, накрывающий город, — мутное стекло, отделяющее сон от реальности.

Пока Винсент-Эрго собирает себя из осколков памяти на руинах Ромдо и заново соединяет все связи между прошлым и настоящим, Рил тоже ищет свою истину. Перемены, произошедшие с городом, совсем ее не радуют. Ей кажется, что иммигранты, ведущие бессмысленную войну ради умирающего Ромдо, точно так же погрязли в рутине, как достойные граждане в былые достойные времена. «Изменения не остановить, — проносится в голове Рил, — но можно просто стоять в стороне и ничего не делать, можно плыть по течению или выдумывать себе ложный смысл, отказываясь принять правду, а можно попытаться вмешаться, измениться, бороться».

Пино послушно считает кроликов, стараясь скрасить тоскливое ожидание. Без Винса и Рил корабль кажется ей ужасно пустым. На тридцати тысячах с лишним она не выдерживает и тоже отправляется в город. В туннеле, по которому пробирается Пино, стоит почти полная тишина. Повсюду — зараженные авторейвы, тянущие руки к невидимому небу. В конце туннеля она видит сияние, яркие отблески падают на темные неподвижные фигуры, отчего те кажутся совсем черными. Пино идет дальше, она хорошо помнит дорогу, хотя с тех пор Ромдо стал совсем другим. Она спешит домой.

Дедал ищет Рил. Запутанные коридоры — как лабиринт — водят его по кругу. Почему-то сегодня все кажется чужим, незнакомым. Дедал думает, что в этом виноват страх. Панический неконтролируемый страх потерять Рил гонит его вперед, словно стоит ему остановиться, как он все забудет (или все исчезнет). Когда Дедал проходит в третий раз по одному и тому же коридору, удача наконец улыбается ему. В голове, бесконечно повторяясь, бьется одна мысль: «Нашел, нашел...» Дедал не сразу понимает, что это — двойник, оборотень, фальшивка. Рил, которая предала его, не имеет права быть Рил, а значит, ему просто надо найти настоящую. Поиск продолжается.

Посланник смерти возвращается в Ромдо в недобрый час: если сам он стоит на пороге истины, то город — накануне собственной гибели. Тусклые глаза Регента — глаза мертвеца — смотрят на создателя с тоской и мольбой. Возглас Рил эхом отдается в полутемном зале, но уже ничего не исправить. Дальнейшее кажется ей отдельными, застывшими во времени фрагментами. Вот Эрго Прокси разжимает пальцы, и дед падает на пол. Вот он вглядывается в ее лицо. Рил думает, что граница между ними тоньше листа бумаги. Какое-то странное чувство рождается внутри нее (раньше все было по-другому). В этом молчании на двоих слишком много всего: кошмаров, боли, непонимания, одиночества, памяти, надежды, событий, времени, лжи и теней. Рил так и не успевает ничего понять. Тишину разрывает выстрел.

***

В какой-то момент Мотоко обнаружила, что измененные серверы все-таки обмениваются информацией друг с другом: периодически между ними перемещались пакеты в переливающихся разными цветами защитных оболочках. Иногда она успевала захватить какой-нибудь блок данных, но пока еще не сумела разобраться, что же происходит в Сети. Складывалось впечатление, что никакого принципа в формировании этих пакетов не было: лишенные смысла строчки, кое-где явно перепутанные местами, часть из которых вообще не читалась, составляли большую часть пересылаемых данных.

Впрочем, постепенно, соединяя обрывки полученной информации, Мотоко стала думать, что чем-то эти изолировавшие себя от остальной Сети серверы напоминают оставшиеся после глобальных катастроф города, последние островки человечества в мертвом мире, — как их когда-то изображали, кажется, в девятнадцатом веке. Сны о прошлом сменялись искаженными видениями то ли настоящего, то ли будущего. Сны, рожденные в лабиринте виртуальной реальности, не были ни электронным разумом, ни чьими-то оцифрованными душами, но то, что зарождалось в самом их сердце, возможно, являлось началом новой формы жизни. Мотоко всего лишь наблюдала эти чужие запутанные сны. Она не знала, влияет ли ее сознание на окружающий мир.

22\. Bilbul

Рил наконец получает свою долю откровения от статуй-Советников. Чужая правда смешивается с ее собственным знанием — где-то в этом беспорядочном лабиринте по-прежнему прячется истина, и где-то бродит чудовище, и где-то мечется запутавшийся, потерявшийся почти человек, и, может быть, одно неотделимо от другого, каждая деталь нужна только в комплекте с остальными, но полный смысл пока что ускользает от нее. Истина прячется в тени. Откровение предвещает гибель оставленному богом раю, откровение собирает воедино разбросанные осколки. Мир снова становится другим. «Никакой это не рай», — думает Рил. Чужие слова — как кусочки мозаики — ложатся в пустоту, цепляются друг за друга, складываются в дорогу. Последняя подсказка — словно яркий луч света, падающий в глубокую пещеру. Осталось только понять, что за тени колеблются на ее стенах. Чужие слова могут лишь указать направление, понимает Рил, но пройти путь каждый должен сам.

Рил-2 идет по лабиринту коридоров. Клубок в ее руках плотно смотан, кончик красной нити спрятан. Она и Дедал — в вечном процессе поиска, только вот их цели никогда не совпадают. Дороги разбегаются, будто кто-то разводит их в стороны. Чужая память и любовь с каждым шагом необратимо меняют не-Рил. Она не замечает, как нить выскальзывает из клубка и тянется по полу, постепенно разматываясь. Эту нить в конце концов находит Дедал, но она не выводит его из лабиринта и не указывает дорогу в центр. Все это не имеет никакого значения для доктора. Он готов блуждать здесь целую вечность, если рядом будет его Рил.

С некоторых пор время кажется Раулю чем-то материальным, вещественным, как высыпающийся из разбитых часов песок, и он почти чувствует, как все эти мелкие песчинки выскальзывают из его ладоней, просачиваются между пальцами, превращаются в ничто. Время подходит к концу. «Конец всего», — мелькает и сразу же исчезает мысль. Рауль судорожно роется в ящиках, безуспешно пытаясь отыскать оставшиеся FP-патроны. Он — словно машина, некий механизм, запрограммированный на определенную последовательность действий, и пока завод не закончится, остановиться не получится.

Ощущение чужого присутствия за спиной заставляет Рауля обернуться. На него молча смотрит Рил Мэйер. Его взгляд мельком падает на клубок ниток в ее руках, и тут же вспышкой проносится воспоминание: красный, как кровь, клубок катится по полу, девочка с серьезным выражением лица, нить между ними и ее быстрая улыбка. Смех Дедала словно запускает последующую цепь событий. Рауль вырывает клубок из рук не-Рил, тот отлетает в сторону; упрямство — плохой помощник против чужого равнодушия. Невозможность сдаться, безнадежность и чужая любовь сталкиваются, как фишки на игральной доске. Ниточки дорог снова сходятся вместе, чтобы в скором времени разойтись уже навсегда. Раздается звук выстрела. Кровь, заливающая свернувшуюся петлями красную нить, — точно такого же цвета.

Конец близок. Сейчас это понятно, как никогда раньше. С каждым шагом идти становится все тяжелее. Рауль молча смотрит на пианино в углу пустующей комнаты. Разбитое окно в острых осколках кажется оскалом какого-то неведомого чудовища. На крышке он замечает рисунки, явно выполненные рукой ребенка. Простые и нескладные, они таят в себе столько тепла, что Раулю даже чудится радостный детский голосок. Он улыбается, хотя ему хочется плакать. Шатаясь, он бредет дальше сквозь путаницу коридоров, под ногами хрустит битое стекло. Кровавый след, словно жестокое — как насмешка судьбы — отражение красной путеводной нити, тянется вслед за ним. Когда Кристева находит Рауля, его рука совсем чуть-чуть не дотягивается до рисунка, заляпанного бурыми пятнами.

«Теперь — твоя очередь», — говорит Рил, обращаясь одновременно к Эрго Прокси и Винсенту. «Разделенное должно стать единым», — вспоминает она. В конце зала, за креслом Регента, они обнаруживают проход, ведущий наверх. Вдвоем поднимаются по узкой лестнице к арке, сквозь которую на каменные ступеньки падают лучи света. Наверху — фальшивое голубое небо и белые облака. У того, кто сидит на троне, — лицо Винсента, лицо Эрго Прокси. Предчувствие катастрофы обрушивается на вернувшегося с неизбежностью судьбы. Ему кажется, что он слышит тихий нескончаемый звук, похожий на стук сердца, и что эти удары отмеряют время, оставшееся до конца. «Найдешь ли ты выход из этого лабиринта?» — спрашивает двойник. Злая торжествующая усмешка застывает на его губах.

***

Пока Мотоко бродила по лабиринтам Сети, где в хаосе информации можно было найти ответы на любые вопросы, кроме тех, что являлись по-настоящему важными, жизнь в реальности шла своим чередом. Время по-прежнему отмеряло секунды, минуты и часы, дни и недели. Рождались и умирали люди, не успевая ничего понять, Девятый отдел расследовал преступления, политики и военные боролись за влияние и плели интриги. Несмотря на переход на новый уровень существования, Мотоко по старой привычке приглядывала за бывшими сослуживцами, в особенности за Бато, и не замедлила вмешаться, когда тому понадобилась помощь.

Полностью выйти в реальность ей не удалось. Память у чертовой куклы оказалась слишком маленькой. Впрочем, этого стоило ожидать. «Ну, хотя бы программа ведения боя влезла», — философски подумала Мотоко, отправляя в полет очередного гиноида. Они с Бато снова сражались спина к спине, совсем как в старые добрые времена. Когда тот накинул ей на плечи пиджак, Мотоко даже пожалела, что мимика и голос тоже никуда не годились.

— Ты совершенно не изменился, — только и произнесла она.

Это была их первая встреча за последние три года.

— Не собираешься возвращаться? — спросил Бато, когда все закончилось, но Мотоко только покачала головой.

— Пора прощаться, — сказала она.

Без призрака тело гиноида снова стало всего лишь телом бесполезной куклой.

23\. Deus ex machina

«Нет никаких чудовищ, — думает Рил. — Никакой разницы между чудовищами и богами. Ее придумали люди. То, что определяет едва заметную границу, — всего лишь наше отношение, наше восприятие мира». Боги-чудовища с почти одинаковыми лицами кажутся ей совершенно разными. Рил оставляет Винсента наедине с его истиной, а сама спешит к Дедалу, пытающемуся разрушить купол. «Довольно с меня покорности судьбе, — думает она, — довольно чужих судеб, безвольных чудовищ и жестоких богов, бессилия и незнания, кошмаров, темноты и теней».

Дедал смеется и никак не может остановиться. Все они бросают его, Рил-человек и Рил-богиня, Рил-подруга детства и Рил-сестра — разницы никакой (хотя он и не подозревает о существовании других миров). Если смерть неизбежна, то пусть и этот ненавистный город — колыбель чудовищ, лжи и предательства — сгорит в огне или падет в бездну, ему все равно. Дедал просто хочет любой ценой разорвать замкнутый круг, а истина ему не нужна, и поэтому он никогда не найдет выход из этого лабиринта.

«Я ведь уже говорил: я — это ты, а ты — это я», — произносит двойник, снова усмехаясь. Высокую спинку трона над его головой венчает каменное солнце. Эрго вспоминает чужой далекий сон о книжном магазине — ложь и тени всегда скрывали его дорогу. Мелькают обрывки прошлого, голова пульсирует от боли. «Только ты и я», — говорит второй: больше никаких посредников и проводников, тайн и лжи, вот-вот наступит конец, и надо успеть узнать и выбрать, спастись или проиграть. На лицо Эрго Прокси ложится маска. Черные линии на ней — словно цепкие лапки паука, вцепившегося в добычу.

***

— Сны Сети? — недоуменно переспросил Бато.

— Да, сны Сети, — повторила Мотоко. — Так я их называю. Иногда они предшествуют появлению призрака, а иногда просто возникают и обрываются по непонятной причине, но эти вспышки тоже не проходят бесследно.

На этот раз Бато промолчал.

— Из разрозненных обрывков информации, сворачивающихся в спирали строчек кода, копий чьих-то воспоминаний, призрачного шепота на грани слышимости в переплетении электронных лабиринтов рождаются сны — словно точечные центры несуществующих пока сознаний, готовые разрастись до бесконечности. Так возникают миры.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что… — Бато запнулся. — Что ты имеешь в виду под этими мирами?

— Каждый человек — целый мир, — взгляд Мотоко, казалось, был направлен внутрь себя. — Нет, правильней будет так: каждое сознание — это мир. Погрузившись в Сеть, я поняла, что отправной точкой является вопрос «Кто я?», он постепенно обрастает другими вопросами, многочисленными данными, мыслями, памятью, эмоциями, и накапливающиеся изменения в конце концов приводят к осознанию себя как личности и, следовательно, рождению жизни. Это верно для того, что люди привыкли считать реальностью, и верно для реальности электронной.

— Когда я вот так разговариваю с тобой, — вдруг сказал Бато, — мне кажется, что ничего не изменилось. Я уже спрашивал, но… ты ни о чем не жалеешь?

— Тогда ты сформулировал вопрос по-другому, но ответ все тот же.

Бато кивнул, словно Майор могла увидеть его движение.

— Эти прокси-серверы… — произнесла Мотоко, продолжая незавершенный когда-то разговор. — Изменения начались не с них и на них не закончатся. Может, совсем скоро мы увидим новую реальность.

Они замолчали. Тишину прерывал только шум помех. Расстояние между ними не измерялось привычными единицами. В каком-то смысле они всегда были рядом, если имелось подключение к Сети. «Всего лишь один огромный запутанный лабиринт, — подумал Бато, — но ангелу-хранителю не нужны указатели».

— Интересно, найдет ли он выход из этого лабиринта? — раздался в его голове голос Мотоко, и Бато вздрогнул.

Где-то в безграничном океане информации — без восприятия казавшемся всего-навсего пустотой — единственной мыслью, единственным проблеском сознания было «Я есть!» Это осознание в конце концов вылилось в поиск других личностей. Прокси-сервер EP методично исследовал окружающее пространство.


End file.
